Story 1
by Furusawa Mizuki
Summary: Inikah cinta?Disaat aku takut padanya,dia malah mnyukaiku sedangkan aku sdh terlanjur mncintai adknya.Dptkah ku mndpat cinta sejati sblum kupergi?


This is love? (Inikah cinta?)

_Inikah cinta?Hingga aku tak tahu mau mengatakan apa!.Aku sebenarnya tak menyukainya,namun melihat perjuangan gigihnya hanya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya padaku membuatku ingin entah mengapa hari semakin berlalu membuatku ingin mencari apa artinya cinta?.  
_

(Author:Huekkk...gue aja ampe muntah nulis nih sinopsis!...Yap,ini adalah fanfic pertama gua tentang ,,,Gomenne jika buanyakkkk Gaje,OOC,GARING,OOT,Lebay,Alay kayak Fanfic kali ini gue mau ngeceritain tentang seorang cewek yg ngerasa sangat sangat sangat galau ketika cowok yg ia takuti malah takut atau memang tak menyukainya,Cewek yg bernama Gumi Megpoid ini perlahan tapi pasti bisa menentukan perasaannya ...Huekkkkk...Kantong Plastik ada? Gue udah gak tahan ngetik nya..Okeh,Langsung Ke TKP!)

Kali ini gue mau nya Yuuma X Gumi,Why?

Alasan 1: Gue udah bosan tentang couple Kaito X Miku,Rin X Len,Kaito X Meiko,Len X Gumi,Gakupo X Luka(tapi aku msh suka yg ini)

Alasan 2: Gua kasihan ama Couple Yuuma X Gumi,seakan udah kayak di anak tirikan ama mereka cocok banget loh!.Gumi dengan keceriaannya dan wajah yg lumayan imut dipasangkan dengan Yuuma,cowok berambut merah jambu yg kayaknya berkepribadian misterius (dari mukanya aje udah tampang serius), and katanya sifatnya MESUM! (ane gak tahu tentang hal ini okeh!,jangan salahkan ane!).Tapi kalau emang benar kan cocok gitu

Alasan 3: Sebenarnya aku paling gak suka ama suara Miku (Gomenne para fans Miku,Soalnya Suaranya itu merdu gimana gitu,Ini mah CEMPRENG!.Jangan salahin Fans yg mengerti soal Vocal mah mungkin sependapat wajah Miku tuh kan Kawaii,namun gak suara yang remaja cewek gimana gitu kayak aku tetap suka ama Miku(Muka aj yg aku suka.))

Alasan 4: Karena aku FANS BANGET AMA GUMI MEGPOID dan VY2 YUUMA 3 Love 3

Udah daripada kebanyakan Curcol GAJE! Mending lanjutin aja yuk! YUK!

Story 1!

Cowok Jambu Itu!

Namaku Gumi aku adalah murid pindahan dari aku udah kelas 2 SMS VocaComuniteSchool atau disingkat Voca Cool (anchoooreee...).Back to TKP!

"Huah...aku harus cepat..."- aku berlari setengah sadar menuju sekolah,maklum tugasku banyak jadi gak sempat tidur.  
"Chotto...Jangan tutup gerbangnya..."-aku semakin mempercepat lariku yang udah hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun setelah aku berhasil masuk,karena dalam keadaan mengantuk aku tak sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Hey! Jalan pakai mata! Abis mabuk loe?..."-Cowok yg aku tabrak itu malah memakiku dengan sinis.  
"Go...Gomennasai...Aku tak sengaja!"-karena takut aku langsung berlari ke kelas dengan wajah gontai!

'Hey,ada apa?'  
"Hem tidak,hanya aja gadis itu lumayan manis."  
'sudahlah ayo ke kelas.'

"Gumi-chan..."-tiba-tiba ada yg memanggil ,ternyata cewek tercantik dikelas ku Hatsune Miku.  
"Ada apa Gumi-chan?"-Kali ini Rin-chan yang memanggilku  
"Tidak,tidak ada apa-apa.."-aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lemah.  
"Nani,Gumi-chan?Apa kau sakit?Katakan padaku?katakan pada kakanda..."-Cowok pisang yang awalnya kusuka ini malah mengatakan hal yang hampir membuat aku muntah

(Nih mah Len mau buat gua muntah apa?..!meskipun gua suka ama dia,tapi gak usah lebay juga kali!)

"Eh,lu gak bakal bisa buat ia baikan kalo lo ngomong kayak ada malah buat dia makin muntah."-kali ini aku setuju ama Rin,kembaran Len  
"Suka-suka gue donk!.Gumi-chan nya aja gak muntah tuh!"  
"Kalian bisa diam gak?.aku gak sakit kok! Aku hanya butuh ketenangan sedikit!."-aku berbohong pada makin bisa Dewa Neptunus terbangun hanya karena ini.  
"Baiklah,kalau ,kalau udah merasa baikan kamu olahraga ya."-kata-kata Miku dan senyuman ...KAWAII! Kaito kalau liat pasti langsung Blushing aku jadi cowok dan jadi Indahnya ,stop...Lanjut aje!

"Huh..Sebaiknya aku olahraga sendirian."-aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan.

"Are...Itukan Gumi-chan?"  
"Kau benar -chan sini!"-Rin-chan memanggilku untuk menghampirinya.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja Gumi-chan?"  
"Tak perlu khawatir, baik-baik saja."-biarpun aku mengatakan itu,namun demamku terasa semakin tinggi.

"Baik semua,Kita lakukan pemanasan dan...Chotto..."  
Tiba-tiba ada terjadi perkelahian antara Len dengan...eh tunggu,bukankah itu Cowok yang kutabrak tadi pagi?.Entah mengapa kepalaku semakin berat saja.

"Hey,kalian berhentilah."-Gakupo berusaha melerainya malah terkena lemparan Pisang dan Jambu dari kedua cowok yg sedang berkelahi itu.

"Hey,kau kan yang mengambil !"-Len berusaha meminta kembali uangnya.  
"Sudah kubilang aku tak mengambilnya,Pisang!"-Cowok dari kelas lain itupun berusaha membela dirinya.  
"kuso...yg preman disini hanya kalian,dan kau kaulah yg mengambilnya!"-Jawab Len sambil memelototinya.  
"Loe ngajak berantem?."-Cowok itu sudah termakan emosinya.  
"Siapa takut?"-Len malah makin membuat suasana makin panas.

"Hey kalian bisakah berhenti?"-kali ini Luka hampir terkena Pisang dan Jambu mereka.

"Maaf Luka-san,ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"  
"Aku tahu kau sangat dihormati,jadi pergilah!Aku tak mau lihat kau terluka"-Kata-kata Menjijikan dari Len muncul lagi.

"Dasar Baka!"-Rin udah kesal terhadap sikap adiknya itu berusaha menahan dirinya udah terselubung Api yg berasal dari Neraka.  
"Sabarlah Rin."-Miku berusaha menenangkan Rin dengan senyumannya.  
"Akan kubunuh kau,Len!"-sepertinya Rin msh saja mengomel tak menentu pada adiknya.

"Kuso...lebih baik kau mati.."-Cowok kelas lain itu mengancam Len dengan pisau yang ada di saku nya.

("Gawat,dia benar-benar membawa Senjata".-Batin Len).

"Hey,kau kalau berani pakai tangan kosong."-Len yang sebenarnya merasa takut namun ia tetap tegar.  
"Bukankah tidak ada peraturan seperti itu berlaku?.Jadi aku bebas kan?"-Cowok kelas lain itu malah makin gila dengan otak kekerasaan dikepalanya.  
"Sudah jangan banyak ngomong lu!"-Cowok itu berlari dan hendak menyerang Len dengan masih tidak bisa bergerak karena keram kakinya yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

("kuso,aku tak bisa yang harus kulakukan?".-Batin Len).

"Len!"-Rin sudah berteriak histeris dan hendak pingsan.

Tiba-tiba:  
Cllubbb...Bunyi pisau yang menembus tubuh bukan Len yang terkena tusukan bergerak dengan sendirinya hanya untuk melindungiku dan orang yang pernah kucintai!.

"Kau...Gadis ini.."-Cowok itu kaget karena yang ditusuknya adalah aku.  
"Gumi-chan..."-Len dengan sigap menangkap tubuhku yang berlumuran hanya mengenai sisi kanan perutku,itu tetaplah sakit.

("aku..aku membunuh seorang gadis"-batin cowok kelas lain itu.)

"Gumi-chan!"-Miku dan Rin sudah histeris melihatku  
"cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit."-Luka-san seperti memberi komando pada bawahannya.  
"Tak apa Gumi-chan,bertahanlah!"-awalnya aku ingin muntah mendengarnya,namun melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata Len membuat ku hendak tadi ia di Surga!Moe moe moe!(Udah...Gua aja muntah muntah nulis nih,Lanjut lagi aja!)

'Apa yang kau lakukan?Kau hendak membuat kita masuk dalam masalahmu.!Lagi pula kau tak bisa terus-terusan sedih begitu hanya karena cewek lah'  
"Yah,Arigatou."

"huh..Gadis itu...Super KAWAII!...Kenapa aku tadi pagi malah memakinya,kenapa aku tadi menyakitinya!...Huft...Bodohnya aku!

3 Hari selanjutnya:

"Gumi-chan,apa kau sudah baikan?"-Miku masih saja bertanya padaku dengan wajah khawatirnya.  
"Tenang saja bahkan sekarang ingin makan wortel kantin yuk!"-aku tersenyum ceria pada pula aku harus tetap menjalani kehidupanku kan?  
"ara-ara,Kau masih sama aja seperti dulu"-Kami pun tertawa mengingat hal dulu.

_Dilain tempat:  
"Jadi dia satu kelas dengan Pisang ,kenapa aku tak masuk kelas ini saja dulu.".Seorang cowok misterius berambut merah jambu sedang mengintip seseorang._

Aku pun melanjutkan kehidupan teman-teman,bermain bersama,ngobrol bareng,makan bareng.

("setidaknya aku bisa melihat peristiwa-peristiwa menyenangkan sebelum ku pergi...Huft,membosankan!"-batinku)

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku,sepertinya ia membawa sesuatu namun terjatuh saat menabrakku.

"Eh..gomenne gomenne,aku tak sengaja!"-aku langsung saja meminta maaf dan membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya.  
"Eh,Arigatou."-Cowok itu sepertinya ku mengenalnya.

Yah,dia cowok yang memakiku dulu dan yg hendak membunuh penampilannya kali ini sangat memakai penutup kepala dan berpakaian lebih rapi dari benar dia orang yang itu?

"anu..kalau boleh tahu,kau kah orang yang hendak membunuh Len?"-Aku bertanya dengan memperhatikan seluruh tubuh cowok itu.  
"Eh..gomenne,itu bukan aku?"-Cowok itu menjawab dengan malu-malu.

("Kenapa dia memerah?"-Pikirku tak jelas.)

"Heh?"-aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.  
"Yang kemarin itu emang begitu,lebih mudah emosi."-Co..cowok itu tersenyum ! (Nge Fly ^_^).(Author:tadi Len sekarang cowok baru,pilih mana sih lu? Gumi:udah diem aje lu,suka-suka gue donk .)

"Etto..Arigatou siapa namamu?"-Cowok itu bertanya padaku.  
"Watashi...Watashi wa Megpoid Gumi,Anata wa?"-aku balik bertanya padanya.  
"Watashi ga VY2 Yuuma"-Cowok yang bernama Yuuma itu tersenyum lagi ,nama yang .

"VY2 ? Hihihi."-aku tertawa mendengar nama aneh itu.

("KAWAIIIII!..."-batin Yuuma yang seakan hendak meledak.)  
"Ke..kenapa tertawa?"-Yuuma yang masih berwajah blushing itu bertanya padaku.

"Tidak..Ja..kalau begitu aku harus ke !"-aku memberikan senyuman dan lambaian tanganku pdanya.

"Huhft...Manizznya...Andaikan aja...!"-Khayalan Yuuma makin jauh aje..(Eh lu kalau macam-macam ama Gumi,awas lu.  
:Tenang aje gue gak bakalan apa-apain My honey ku kok  
:Huekkkkk)

"Apa kau sudah puas dengan pendekatanmu itu?"Cowok bernama Akaito itu merupakan sahabat Yuuma.

"yah,kurasa..jika aku membuka kedok ku dia pasti ketakutan."  
"Hem..kau memang tak bisa terus berpura-pura kan?"  
"yah,kau benar!"  
"Ayo kita membawa Majalah maid yang Moe loh!"  
"Benarkah? Asik!"-Pikiran Yuuma udah hilang hanya karena hal berbau ECHI! (Kupret lu!)

"Apa yang terjadi padamu,Gumi-chan?"-Rin dan Miku kebingungan melihat sikapku yang senyum-senyum sendiri.  
"Tidak,aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta.."-Lagi-lagi aku senyum gak jelas.  
"HAH?"-Secara serempak Rin,Miku,Luka langsung cengo ngeliat sikap gua.

"Huft..kurasa...apa aku masih ada waktu untuk mencintai seseorang! "-pikirku entah kemana.  
"Tuhan berikan aku cinta sebelum ku pergi!"-Permohonan ku hanyalah itu saja.  
"Minna,Gomenne...

JIKA

SUATU

HARI

NANTI

AKU

AKAN

PERGI

MENINGGALKAN

KALIAN!


End file.
